The Seven Trials
by BlazePyro
Summary: Beating one enemy only to face another? One that isn't interested in world domination or destruction. No in fact have eyes on something entirely different, Shadow the hedgehog. Something the ultimate life form is far too familiar with but to be thrown into a game with his rival no less is probably the worst. Sonadow! T for now! Review please!
1. The Game

**Author note: wait another story!? What! WHYY? No other reason than inspiration really and I had this story in mind for years. Just didn't find the inspiration to make it! This is a Sonadow story no shocker. I got some inspiration from other fanfics out there. You might spot them! I also made this mainly a first-person view, I hope it's not that bad.**

 **It's going to be a lot of interaction between our favorite two hedgehogs! I will try my best to keep them in character though sonadow and other incidents will challenge it. I really want to hear your opinions about this story so please review! Also favorite/follow if you think it's worth it :D UPDATED!**

* * *

The limbless basilisk hover in the crimson red sky letting out an aggressive hiss. The battle was nearing its end. The beast previously dormant was awaken by Dr Eggman after demonstrating the Eclipse cannon on the moon. Not taking instant effect allowed it to grow into a powerful stage. When the basilisk struck earth and its habitants it wasn't alone. The hatchlings size of a rhino aided their creator. Though they didn't remain alive for very long. The innocent victims were minimal considering on how much destruction the basilisk known as Ross brought down on the planet.

"You puny rats think you can defeat me!?" She taunts with a vicious smirk displaying her sharp fangs. Ross once green scales was now covered in blood. The reptile glare at the offenders not even once acknowledge her inevitable defeat. The seven gems already doomed her fate. The power coursing through the two hedgehogs granting them just what they needed.

"Are you ready Shadow?" The pure yellow glowing hedgehog asks. The other response with a nod already aware of what Sonic have in mind. They take off in the sky near speed of light and completely cease behind her. At the same time, place their palms on the broken scales and scream in union.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" The hedgehogs along with the opponent phase out from view and reappear near the sun. Ross try to roar in anger but no sound leaves her. The distance to the sun so deadly close finish her off. The radiation completely visually kills her before given a chance to feel the intense heat. Her body soon unrecognizable before its wiped out from existence.

This seemed like a great idea from the start. Granted, super form protects its wielders from any harmful radiation but it was also taxing the chaos energy. To make matters worse, miscalculated the gravity of the deadly star. Both lost all control of physics that was otherwise taken for granted in super form. The emeralds now focused on protecting their bodies from the offending energy, gave them little access to do much else.

It was a matter of minutes before the emerald fuel was gone, and by then facing a five thousand kelvin heat and radiation. An immortality test Shadow didn't wish to participate.

Sonic reach out to his rival with a confident grin. Shadow another time would reject his share of energy but it was better focused as one than split. He grabs Sonic's extended hand with my own knowing their only shot of survival. One problem…they weren't in sync.

'CHAOS CONTROL'

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

I expected to reappear somewhere in the city or near Fakers cluster filled friends. In other words, on earth!

No Instead, find ourselves in an empty white void. Apart from being in total confusion of the new unknown location. But our super form had dissolved without notice! The emeralds had somehow vanished midway the chaos control. But that is impossible even fake ones need time to fade out of use. So surely the real seven gems couldn't just have disappeared.

What mostly bothered me was that I couldn't sense them! Perhaps the void blocked their location which made me turn to look around.

The ground perfectly flat, nothing can be seen within line of sight. There wasn't really a sky, and things didn't add up. The celsius, perfectly comfortable, oxygen available, accurate gravity, no signs of a sun yet there was light. The list went on and I was forced to stop question it.

"Where are they!?" I scowl not sure where to go, where to start, where to search... Sonic didn't appear to be as bothered as me. We probably needed to reacquire the lost emeralds to get out of here.

"Ehm...well...I guess we have to look for them?" Sonic suggest with a grin, completely ignorant of the situation. This is why we don't team up outside battles.  
"I sense nothing. There is no chaos energy lingering here it's as if-"  
"Someone took them." A voice ended that didn't belong to faker. We snap our eyes to the direction but there is nothing there.  
"Show yourself!" I demand, whoever it is find that amusing and begin to laugh. Eerie deep somewhat malevolent- definitely male.  
"You enter my home uninvited, and demand 'me' to turn visible. Insolent hedgehogs, who do you think I am?"

Sonic grin while he scratches the back of his head. "A thief." eyes fixated on the empty area.

Silence have never been more alarming. Of course, Faker had to make new enemies.

"You would be dead on the spot you are standing if I wasn't in a good mood." A flash of light emerges temporarily blinding us.

"With that said, admire my true form mortals." A gust of wind thrust us back, I almost lose my entire footing by the force. What have we gotten ourselves into…

Vision eventually clears and in front of us now standing a glowing light blue hedgehog. Quills far more upturned than a super form along with the back quills. His eyes green and narrow with sharp black marking his eye corners. Wearing nothing but pure white gloves and shoes that almost seem to fuse with his body.

He smirks. "My name is Nazo, the god of pure energy."

"Pure energy?" I ask, taking notice of the smug look from the so-called god.

"The precursor of Chaos energy. A far more superior energy." Swirl of white energy soon surround him in a hectic manner. I unwillingly shudder as my own energy react to the sudden foreign energy exposure. I quickly raise my own to prevent any possible unstable side effects. Turns out he detect my energy doing so. Eyes directly fixate on me with interest. The hovering hedgehog slowly descend to the ground.

"I guess it's time for us- to introduce as well." Sonic grin, not even fazed by the intimidating appearance of Nazo.

"My name is Sonic the hedgehog, and that grumpy hog over there is Shadow." I throw a glare at my rival. I wish I hadn't. A sudden wave of pure energy hit my body.

"Gaah!" I gasp but quickly manage to cover myself from the assaulting energy, creating a visual globe of red chaos. The shockwave reaches my rival but do little else than push him away.

"What the!?" Sonic start sliding on the ground as the pure energy become more aggressive. It's trying to penetrate my defenses. I won't allow it, I refuse to succumb. But I can't let this go on forever.

"Chaos spear!" I yell, summoning a yellow spear that materializes just above him. He cast a surprised glance at it but have no time to dodge, the spear hit him straight on with a blast. Smog covers the area hiding his shape.

"Interesting." He chuckles indicating no harm done on his body by the voice alone. Smog clears but no signs of him.

"Stop hiding!" I yell ready for another attack.

"I am not hiding, just taking time to decide my next move." That make me uneasy.

"Full of bull if you ask me." Sonic remark with a smug grin.

"Very well." An invisible force suddenly gets a hold of me. I can't move I am frozen in place. This was not energy involved at all, more like psychokinesis. I am suddenly flung up to the sky without warning.

"Shadow!" Sonic calls out to me and at the very same moment my body abrupt stop in midair. I lose breath all together, the pressure hit my insides and would have broken my spine if I wasn't the ultimate life form.

"To much for you hmm… well I didn't expect you to counter that." The still invisible hedgehog taunts from a direction I couldn't really tell.

"Shadow! Are you alright!?" I snort, my rival so far proven useless against this opponent, not that I would ask for his assistance anyhow.

"Let's see what's so special about you…" His voice echo throughout the void. I flinch as his palm touch the top of my head.  
"Shadow behind you!" Sonic yell alarmed as if I couldn't tell already. I try to muster all strength to break free but nothing works.

"It's no use." Nazo affirm, reminding me far too much of Silver to my dislike. We don't need another spammer of said sentence. I quickly summon my chaos energy. With him so close a chaos blast would severely injure him, if not kill him. I expected the red glow to be a giveaway but nothing visually warns the incoming attack, odd.

"You have no idea who you are messing with." I smirk as I hit maximum ready to release, in other words downright nuke him. But nothing happens, the burst of energy refuse to unleash. Instead it becomes completely neutralized by the pure energy that wrap a tight seal around it. How did he manage to do that!?

"Aah...I understand, no wonder everyone wants you so bad." Nazo purr interested. Fingertips gently dig into my fur before he starts...patting me?

"Power, potential, fighting spirit, loyalty...just in the wrong hands...but that can be fixed." I growl threatening, great another enemy that wants me to join him.  
"Oh, Shadow Shadow...I don't want you to join me." I blink surprised, did he just read my thoughts!?  
" I want to own you." His free hand advance to my chest fur and stop just above my heart. Pulse skyrocketing as the tip of his finger tap the spot.

"Your body, soul, mind, all of it..."  
"Shut up!" I didn't want to hear this nonsense again, but I was helpless. I have never felt this exposed, so vulnerable…

Nazo pretend he didn't hear me "Doesn't look like you know the details, of how you were made. But no matter, Chaos energy flows in your veins, which technically means I took a part in your creation. Truly fascinating…" I use my energy to hit the seal with all my might, yet the offending energy don't budge, not one bit!

"Resistance...I like it. Fight me Shadow, try it but it's noth-" Nazo cut off as he gets kicked off my back. A sudden gust of wind comes along with it.

Whatever force that was on me seconds before is gone. The distance to the ground wasn't that far and I land smoothly along with Faker.

Sonic with his goofy smile gives me a thumb up. I snort in response showing no appreciation.  
"You're welcome." His eyes focused on me shortly scan the area. Nazo wasn't lying when he said the pure energy dominated chaos. But I wouldn't go down without a fight! Much to my irritation don't spot the enemy.

"I don't appreciate the interference blue hedgehog." The voice now malicious, hiding no anger of the sudden assault.

"Well, I can't just stand there and watch you harass Shads." I glare at faker but remain silent.

"Is that so? But you watched him fall. " Nazo mock, and surprisingly it worked. I have never seen Faker angry but said sentence struck a nerve. The enemy clearly referred to the Colony Ark incident, something I had little memory of due to the amnesia. But Rouge filled the gaps…. most of it. But even I knew Sonic wouldn't abandon me in the heat of battle.

"He had no choice." I counter but have no recollection of the incident. That just humored the enemy.  
"Defending your companion, are we? You don't even remember. You think so highly of him?" I completely forgot the whole mind reading! It embarrasses me to the core and Sonic was no longer angry but instead giving me curious looks.  
"Back to the point give me the emeralds!" I snap desperate to change subject.  
The glowing hedgehog shows up and hover in midair smugly. "How about...no" I don't have time to lash out before he continues.

"You are the first beings that have managed to enter my home. I am impressed, too much so." I am considering throwing another chaos spear to shut him up, but that would be a waste of energy.

Though I wasn't too keen of the thought of letting this new enemy decide our fate. We just vanquished an enemy literally minutes ago just to face another. A more powerful one, without help of the emeralds and outside assistance.

Nazos Eyes locked on mine don't even acknowledge faker at all.  
"I could finish this right now. Kill that blue nuisance and take what's rightfully mine." Nazo sounded far more determined than my past opponents, they never faced me as unstoppable. Black Doom,Eggman, G.U.N, Mephiles Ross none of them. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that this could be the worst enemy yet.  
"Why is everyone so interested in Shadow?" Sonic sulked disliking the lack of attention. Eggman was probably the only true enemy Faker fought against. From my point of view, he was spoiled.

"You know what, how about a game?" The enemy suggests to my dislike. I hate games…  
"A game!? I love games." Sonic beam up excited. I decide to hear him out regardless, it might be our only shot. I am not unrealistic enough to believe that we can face him head on, he already proven stronger than us combined.  
"It's called The Seven Trials. " Sonic at that point was wearing a wide exciting smile.  
"Every trial is unique and is based to challenge one weakness. Either it being you..." Moss green eyes on me with strong interest.  
"Or Sonic." He ends nonchalant not giving the hero any further attention.  
"And why would we participate in this?" I question. If this was just a sick game to drag out the inevitable fight later I would take no part in this.  
"So impatient, let me finish." I growl but nevertheless let him speak.  
"If you finish one trial you earn an emerald." I smirk amused, with one emerald in possession I can get us out of here, perhaps even relocate the rest.  
"Don't even bother, chaos control won't work in here unless I will it. "

"So, what's the goal?" Sonic asks more interested in the game than the emeralds themselves.  
"The goal is to find the hidden emerald. There is no time limit, you can only fail by death. Well almost in Shadows case. I will retrieve you when you technically should have died." Nazo purr excited for what he thought was my fate. If that would happen I'd for the first time curse my immortality.

"Neither of us is planning on dying." Sonic state excited that surprisingly soothed my doubts. Something about Nazo kept me on the edge.  
"Is that so? Are you that confident too Shadow?" The enemy taunts.  
I snort. "I am the ultimate life form. I am ready for anything you can throw at me." I can tell the answer was unexpected. He stares at me surprised but features soon changes to pleased.

"Oh really? Then let's start with the trial that was intentionally meant for last. Not like it's the hardest but I wanted to make sure you became mine." He disturbed me to the core.

"Ah yes one detail that might be useful. If one of you die the other can still continue. If the remaining one get the emerald the dead teammate will come back. The trial only fails when you both lose."

"As I said, we don't plan on dying. But I will keep that in mind." Sonic smirk cocky as if I would be the one to fall.

"Don't bother Faker the only one you have to worry about is yourself." Sonic roll his eyes.  
"I take is as both of you are ready?" We nod but have two different opinions about this game. I want this done and over with. While faker obviously want this life and death game to begin.  
"The trial is called, The Swamp of Heart...Good luck." Nazo break out in a maniacal laughter before he disappears and the white void suddenly turned into a muddy swamp. It was stretching out endlessly without a trace of solid ground. The mud reaches up to our knees. Running or skating is out of the question.  
"I can feel it...the emerald." I smirk, this will finish before we know it. I presume Nazo forgot about my technically Emerald GPS ability, and I am surely not complaining.  
"Sweet! It only sucks that we can't run. But..." Faker looked troubled, eyes glued on the swamp.  
I raise a brow. "But what?"

"The trial is based on your weakness. But I can't see anything that gives you more of a challenge." He was right, nothing seemed to be more of challenge to me yet.  
"Looks like Nazo messed up. No matter the emerald is there." I point to the direction.  
"It's Weak...so we have to walk for a while." Sonic groan hearing that. I was just as discouraged as him. Not that I would admit that.  
"Let's get moving."

* * *

 **Author Note: Well well well…. what do you think this trial is about? What could possibly be Shadows weakness? And how will these two hedgehogs stand each other throughout these trials? Share your thoughts!**


	2. The Swamp of Heart 1

**Author Note: I put a lot more effort on this chapter than previous. I did polish chapter one a bit for the better I hope! About Sonic POV, it will show up soon, it's not going to be all Shadow. Enjoy this chapter though!**

 **Reviews**

 **Siameze: Thank you! And well it is a game afterall! but with no extra lives, and on difficult mode!**

 **SonadowADDICTION:** **Yeah I saw it, and did my best to fix it! I hope its better now:) The plot is inspired by games in general, shocker! It's a given that a water trial will show up. Yeah Nazo is having quite the creepy interest of Shadow. I feel sorry for him. Nazo forgot his GPS ability? Hardly :D**

 **Their relationship right now isn't that different from the games. It will build up throughout these life and death games.** **It didn't discourage me, I went to fix the previous chapter after all. Hope this one is more to your liking.**

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

We are going in a slow pace, not like we have a choice. The mud gives extra weight that in turn makes it all harder to go through. Thankfully, doesn't pull us down to dangerous levels. No, there is in fact solid ground beneath all that mud. The swamp itself isn't a current threat, but something else must be. A stroll through mud is surely not my weakness, Nazo would be a fool to think so. Nor could it be any predators in the swamp. There is nothing promising for them here, other than a pair of hedgehogs that suddenly shows up to play a game.

So, what exactly should I fear?

"Sooo…what do you think about all this?" Sonic asks after a long silence; his patience must have run out.

"Be more specific." I reply without making eye contact. He undoubtedly saw me as a petty way out from his boredom, he even increased speed to get beside me.

"Why do you think the emeralds sent us to Nazo." He stares at me like I have all the answers.

"The chaos control was executed wrong. As for details, ask the echidna when we return. For now, focus on recollecting them."

"Not much to focus on, I am just following you really." He mutters obviously displeased with me taking the lead. This trial wasn't going to last for much longer anyhow. I decide to share the news to him.

"We are making progress; the energy is now much stronger than before, which means we are getting closer." Sonic smile overjoyed, it's an odd change. I have never made the speedster happy. Angry sad and disappointed yes, but never happy. The joyful hedgehog makes me frown, why do I notice this? I throw the thought aside when I notice that the mud has shifted to a less thick substance. still mud but easier to go through so I increase the pace.

"What do you think Nazo wants from you?" I grimace, of course Sonic had to ask that. He probably spent a while thinking about it too. I have no desire to dwell in the matter and he knows it.

"Don't know. Don't care." I snarl in distaste and hope Sonic leave it at that. I don't need a reminder of Nazo's obsession to own me. What exactly that means, I don't want to know. It won't happen anyways, so no need to worry.

"Maybe he is lonely." Sonic suggests, but even he knows that that is far from the truth. I almost roll my eyes. Spending time with my rival is like a trial on its own.

"So lonely that he can't spend a moment alone and is currently spying on us right now. "Sonic chuckles but it rings some truth to it. The white hedgehog most undoubtedly has his eyes on us. This is like a hunger games show. Though the only audience want us both dead.

"What will we do once we have all the emeralds?" I raise a brow at the change of subject.

His expression turns serious. "Nazo said that we can't use chaos control unless he allows it and fighting him even in super form won't work. He already proven capable to remove it at command." I didn't expect Sonic to be much of a thinker, his mind starts to run when his legs can't, interesting.

"You have a point." I didn't realize I said that out loud until I see his cocky smile.

"Like always." He states that I only snort to. I recollect Nazo's said words, then it clicks.

"He never said that he would let us go after the seventh trial." I mutter, Nazo only hinted, not confirmed it. I don't count on losing, but if we can't use the emeralds we earn then what's the point? More importantly why didn't I think of this before…?

' _I could finish this right now. Kill that blue nuisance and take what's rightfully mine.'_ That short line makes me almost shudder, that's why I didn't think rationally. Is it possible that I-no I don't fear him. It's something else, something I am missing, something important... Its more than just the physical touch but what?

"So what will happen after the seventh trial…" Sonic bring me back to topic. I don't know, he doesn't know. I am not used to hear Sonic so cautious, it's unnerving.

"Just focus on the emerald faker." The impish grin finds its way back on his muzzle, and here I was hoping that his happy-going nature was gone.

"I am, sort of." His eyes gleam of the attitude 'I know something you don't'. He wants me to question it, but I don't give him that satisfaction. I know what game he is playing, and I will take no part in it.

"Good." I mentally smirk when he let out a groan. The blue ears perk of interest, he found a new game to torment me with?

"Hey! Look! What's that." I thought he was pulling my leg when I look to where he is pointing. No in fact there is something sticking out from the mud, an object no doubt. The speedster become enthusiastic seeing something else than mud. Its comical to watch him increase pace, his legs move but he is going nowhere. Instead just remain on the spot struggling to get closer. Faker entirely forgot his surroundings, it's just a matter of time before he faceplant the swamp. I force down a chuckle and move to the found object.

On closer inspection, it's a rope that lead to who knows what.  
"Come on pull it up!" Sonic encourage while he is having a battle with the mud. I frown, only an idiot would do that, it's obviously a trap. My rival finally figured out his mud-problem and get soon beside me.

I throw a warning glare. "No, who knows what it's attached to." Sonic being a downright impulsive snatch it anyways and pull it up. I back off, expecting the rope to set off a trap. Turns out it wasn't even a rope, but reins attached to a bridle. Sonic show some disappointment while he shakes off the mud.

"Horse bridle?" Sonic ask while studying it closely. He brushes off the mud with his thumb to get a better view of it.  
"Says Artax on it. Maybe it's the name of the horse that lost it." Sonic turn around to show me.  
I snort. "Or it's a brand because it's not a pet collar." I return to walk. Though it was odd that said object was here. This couldn't be earth, could it? No impossible...something isn't right about this place.  
"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why it's here." Sonic swing it up to his shoulder, I give him a questionable glance.

Sonic smile "You never know when you need a rope, or well, it can serve as one!"

I don't comment but continue walking. Something suddenly felt off after the bridle discovery. Far from a good thing, I am feeling very anxious. I blink confused, why would I feel that? Is someone watching us? I cast my eyes left to right but see nothing. My instincts never lie, I am positive that someone is watching us.  
"Let's just get the emerald" I try to ignore the distressing emotion that continuously increase every step I take.

A painful lump suddenly chokes me, I am sad? Out of the blue!? Why? Sonic smile confident as we stroll through the mud. He expressed no signs of distress. I rub my throat gently in attempt to cease the pain. That's all it is now 'pain'. There is no reason to be sad, but unfortunately was getting harder to conceal.  
"Shadow..." a low voice call out to me. I snap my head to the direction. Nothing, did I imagine it? I cast my eyes to Faker that start to whistle a tune, he didn't hear the voice. So, it's all in my head?

"Shadow." Clearer, and far too familiar. An image of Maria crosses my mind. No denying, it sounds just like her. A flashback hits me so hard that I have no time to prepare.

* * *

 _"Shadow come here." A human child with golden locks encourage me. Her blue eyes full of life and excitement._ _  
_ _"I am trying." I whine with a young voice. The whole vision Is shaky as I take one step after another on the metal floor._ _  
_ _"You are doing great! Grandfather is going to be so proud!" I smile excited of the news. It gives me a confident boost to try harder. My effort pays of, I finally reach her and she wrap her arms around my small body. I happily nuzzle her and my tail starts wagging._

 _"Looks like I-" She pokes the tip of my nose._

" _Don't have to carry you anymore." She giggles, but I don't mind being carried. Especially in her arms, it's warm and cozy. I tug her blue dress lightly, happy by the attention, the affection. I want it I need it._ _  
_ _"I love you Maria." I nestle my muzzle on her neck and purr when I feel her soft locks on my face._ _  
_ _"I love you too Shadow."_

Thrust back to reality have never been more painful. I hold back a gasp and find it near impossible to breathe. That was a very young memory! I wasn't even aware of it, this was totally unexpected. I thought my flashback sessions was over. But that was the least of my problems. My body is hurting a lot, emotionally. I miss her! I miss her so badly. No, not now, why now!?  
Am I having an emotional break down? With faker, just one step away. No! I don't allow it! I can't let him see me like this. I have no time to brace myself before another flashback hits me.

 _"Maria..." My friend is sitting in front of a wide window staring down at the planet below._ _  
_ _"Yes?" She doesn't turn around but keep her eyes glued on the earth in awe. I sit down beside here with crossed legs. I twiddle my thumbs when I turn around to stare at the planet as well._

 _"Is earth pretty?" She giggles at my question and nods._ _  
_ _"It's very pretty. I can't describe all its beauty. But I won't need to." She turns to look at me with a wide smile._ _  
_ _"Because we will be there soon together. " I reflect her smile._

" _I am looking forward to it."_

* * *

Painful, torturous reminder of what I lost! My body is trembling, I am assaulted by lost memories that resurface. It was getting harder to walk through the mud. My heart is getting stabbed by a vortex of emotions. I inhaled shaky breaths that almost suffocate me. I have never gotten flashbacks one after another this fast, this is not normal. Eyes is getting watery; throat is burning, and I am feeling ill. But I can't get sick! I am immune to everything. I clench my fists and continue walking while keeping the tears at bay. It doesn't take long before my vision gets disoriented due to the incoming flashback, I try to stay in reality- in the presence. But the flashback doesn't allow it. I let out a low whine when the vision replaces the reality

* * *

 _"Oh, shadow I didn't see you there. What can I help you with?" I look up to my creator with fear in my gut._  
 _"Can I really cure her?" Gerald's feature turns troubled when I asked. That can't be a good sign!_  
 _"Of course you can." I blink surprised. Arms wrap around me in a hug. His voice didn't sound right, was it doubt? Or…was he lying? But Gerald would never lie._

 _"It takes time to make a cure. So I need you to be patient, can you be that for me?" I nod._  
 _"Good...now go and play with Maria she is probably already wondering where you are." I beam up with a smile._  
 _"Alright!"_

* * *

I am not naïve…not anymore, how could I have been so blind.  
"I couldn't cure her...my whole existence...has been a lie." Throat flaming, eyes stinging, head throbbing. Tears freely trickling down my muzzle. I lost all will to stop them, it didn't matter anymore. What kind of ultimate life form am I!? I was never able to save her. I sure have no right to be proud of such empty title. I take weak breaths that are becoming increasingly difficult to perform

I wanted it all to end.

it was at this very moment I realized I was sinking. There was no surface under my feet. But there was just a few seconds before, but I don't care. My ears lower in defeat, waiting for it to swallow me alive.

"Shadow?" I hear a voice further ahead, Sonic... I look down to the swamp to hide my face, even now, don't want him to see me like this. My stomach makes a nauseous flip, I try to suppress the boiling feeling. My abdominal muscle suddenly against my will undergo a coordinated contraction that reminds me of a hiccup. A far more violent hiccup that I have never experienced before.

I let out a sharp forceful groan, like a broken scream that silence in the end. I tightly shut my eyes as the process repeat. I barely get a chance to breathe between the cycle. I reach the limit and finally realize what I been preparing for, I vomit.

At that very moment don't care where I just need it out. The liquid gives an acid burning touch on the throat that refuse to fade when I finish. I swallow hard and free my hands from the swamp to rub the sore throat. Tears keeps falling and I open my eyes while panting exhausted. Thankfully, I didn't vomit on myself but that was the least of my problems. Its green, pure green like my blood, an internal injury!

"Shadow!" My ears twitch at the sound he is making. Sonic is coming for me. Why? We aren't friends never was. I groan as the vision become disorient again. Why can't I be left alone!?

* * *

 _Maria is so much better at hiding than me. But I won't give up, she has to be here somewhere..._ _  
_ _"How dare you suggest that!? We need him! You know what will happen in 50 years from now!" My creator yell at another scientist. He never gets mad, ever. So what is ticking him off? I needed to investigate._ _  
_ _I sneak up to the open door and remain silent. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop or be awake at this hour. But I had to know._ _  
_ _"Yes I know, but you shouldn't have signed a contract with a demon! That was your call! Take some responsibility!" The other man argued._ _  
_ _"I shouldn't have told you that..."_

 _"But you did, and I admit he is the best shot to save your granddaughter. However, after that he won't be needed. Not yet at least."_ _I frown, I don't like the way he says it._ _  
_ _"So what do you suggest?"_ _  
_ _"We create a freezing pod designed for him."_ _  
_ _"..." I don't know what this freezing pod is. Probably something that will help me, like the hover-shoes Gerald created for me._ _  
_ _"Objections?"_ _  
_ _"You know what I think about this."_ _  
_ _"Still, G.U.N. want some reassurance. This will calm them down, give us more time, you know how they are." The scientist reasoned._ _  
_ _"Fine, I will start working on it tomorrow." Gerald snarled, I was confused and felt slightly worried. But everything will be okay, right?_ _  
_ _I decide to make my leave before Gerald realize I have eavesdropped their conversation._

 _Everything will be alright…._

* * *

I shut my eyes tightly in pain. Back then I didn't understand but now I do. Gerald created my prison! I should have known! He was not going to let me be with Maria on earth. What did-  
"Shadow are you alright?! You are sinking didn't you notice!?" Sonic yell. I already knew that, I remain my gaze on the swamp unfazed of seeing it up to my chest now. The flashback lasted longer than I expected.

"Shadow...come on." He stops a few feet away, in fear that he would otherwise sink down with me. He suddenly throws the end of the rein to me.  
"Take it! I will pull you up." I don't make a move to do so. My ears perk when he let out an annoyed growl.  
"This isn't funny shads! Take the rein!" Something keeps me from doing just that. Vision gets blurry, heartbeat accelerating, emotions escalate. It feels like something is trying to tear out my heart.

"What's wrong with you!?" He shouts almost breaking my eardrums, that makes me look up, our eyes meet. Faker is stunned by what he sees. I forgot my appearance, and judging on his look, I must be in a mess.

"Shadow...are you..." Confused tone but at the same time careful and caring. He gives me a soft smile though he couldn't mask the sadness on his feature.

I divert my eyes from the hedgehog that try to look deep into my soul. This pain, these memories, I just want it to end. He doesn't understand, I don't want him to understand.

"Shadow don't let him win. Don't let yourself drown. Didn't you promise Maria to keep the earth safe?" I struggle against the flashback that threatens to resurface because of the said sentence. He is right, I promised. A zap of unknown force paralyzes my body, negative energy is spreading like a plague inside. One part of me wants to fight it, while the other desire to give up. The latter growing stronger every passing second.

"Tae he rein Shdow!" His words are close to incomprehensible, and in the end, I hear nothing at all. I can see his lips move but there is only silence, deaf? Yes, I am definitely deaf, and seeing everything from this perspective is terrifying. Things falls into places, the trial. Whatever is going on with me is because of the trial, and I am losing.

But not for long! I thrust my hand to the rein and grab it. My heart gets instantly stabbed by a mix of emotions and I scream. Sonic pulls me up, and I swear all my internal organs fail simultaneously and only restore when I am in his arms. I have gone through hell in a short moment, and right now can't give a damn that Sonic is currently hugging my trembling shape. I lean on him while taking deep breathes. Sleep would be splendid right now…

I flinch as Sonic poke my side, he is trying to rouse a reaction from me.

"Stop…" I force out but still can't hear a thing, and given the pain in my throat, I'm not sure I said it right.

"I can't hear you…My eardrums are injured." Another time wouldn't be an entirely bad thing. Being unable to hear the speedster was almost a blessing. But my ears should have recovered by now. In fact, every part of my body should have. But here I am, still critically injured for some reason. It can only mean that something is blocking my chaos regeneration, or at best reduced its capability. Whatever caused these internal injures also nearly killed me.

Sonic, without warning, grab my shoulders and push me back. I am stunned by his actions but more so to see him concerned. His lips move again, that annoy me to the core.

"What part of 'I can't hear you' don't you understand? I am deaf!" It felt so unnatural to say it. I smack his hand away before he touches my right ear. I pull away and am thankful that I can still stand without support, but that doesn't translate its painless.

"Don't touch me." I grit my teeth in agony. Humiliated, dirty and hurt. This trial wants to break me, it's obvious. And it almost succeeded…

Faker point at the blood I vomited then my ears, he wants an explanation. One I don't want to give, not after crying in front of him like that! I wipe away the last evidence of my tears. This have turned to personal, and I will make Nazo pay for this.

" **Oh, will you now?"** My quills raise as I hear his voice, but I am deaf how can I!?

" **I am talking through your mind."** He explains, something I should have figured out.

Nazo chuckles. **"That you should have, pet."**

'Don't you dare call me that! And get out from my head!' I mentally yell. Sonic raises his hands in fear because of my sudden angry expression that he assumed he caused, which means Nazo only invades my mind.

" **My apologize pet you don't like my intrusion?"** I never thought I would meet someone worse than Faker and I am far from pleased. Nazo don't wait for a response but continue.

" **I am disappointed you know."** He admits, like I care what he feels.

" **I was going to retrieve you, but then you survive and that saddens me."**

I smirk amused. 'I won't go down that easy.' The maniac start laughing like I cracked a joke.

" **You will soon, very soon. And when you do, I will be there, right beside you."**

* * *

 **Author Note: This trial is inspired by a movie! It was hinted! Do anyone know what movie? And reviews are appreciated!**


	3. The Swamp of Heart 2

**Author note: Alright so this chapter is 3K words, it was 8k before! Yeah, I know crazy. No, the rest isn't finished but written. Especially when I currently feel like I am going to change it entirely. Sonic POV was supposed to be in this chapter. That have been moved to chapter 4 because of new added things all around. Sorry about that…Hope this chapter satisfy!**

 **PhoenixDash: Glad you like it! It was pretty much done at the time you wrote. Just needed to fix it up a bit more plus was sick, so it really delayed the release…and BINGO! It is based on the Swamp of Sadness. One of my favorite childhood movie too^^ Thought it suited for Shadows weakness, for his first round! This is obviously not exactly like the movie, especially since we never got the perspective from the horse. Though that scene with the horse was just…wow, I cried so bad! It was upsetting, at that young age too! I guess two days after your review could be considered an early release.**

 **SonadowADDICTION: Thanks! I put more effort on chapter 2, and ofc this one as well. Yeah Sonic can be really stupid sometimes :P Nazo is the exact type of a person Shadow can't stand, he easily top Sonic.**

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

I refuse to respond; his words echo in the depths of my mind but I decide not to comment. He thankfully left it at that. What brings me back from the bubble of thoughts is Sonics constant waving in front of my face. I slap it off view, something Faker wasn't surprised about. In fact, was searching for that reaction it seems, his feature relaxes in relief. Instead of commenting his annoying behavior I point to the direction I feel chaos energy advancing from.

"The emerald is that way." I reveal instead of taking the lead as before. I know full well when to take a threat serious. Nazo claim I will die soon, something I need to be alert about. If situation go south I need Sonic to find the emerald, in worst scenario on his own.

With that said, I start walking as if nothing happened. Sonic doesn't hide his frustration, and therefore put extra effort to expresses it in his body language. I entirely avoid what just occurred seconds before.

I presume he throws question, given his serious expression and constantly moving lips. I don't want to speak of it, it's hard enough to endure the pain that is plaguing me. Each step burns my interior, as if pressure on my feet trigger a shock of agony. I grit my teeth but keep on moving, it will get worse I am sure. The sooner we find the emerald the better.

Sonic stops talking but throws frustrated glares at me while following. I'd rather not be in the center of his attention, it has never brought anything good. Though nothing I can say will change his mind. A violent yet soothing heat strikes my nerves, it doesn't hurt. Not yet at least, it makes my pulse increase anxious. I keep my eyes straight ahead, as I expected, the feeling makes a shift and hit me with ferocity. I gasp and Sonic is instantly by my side when I hunch down trembling. I wanted to yell at him, but my focus is taken from me. Something I wished was over.

* * *

 _Alarm blaring, the whole colony flashing red. I am holding Marias hand tightly in my own._ _  
_ _"We got to run! Maria!" I yell but her eyes are focused elsewhere. On the opposite direction, we hear the scientists scream in panic when gunshots echo in the ark._ _  
_ _"Please, Shadow. I beg you! Help grandfather and those onboard the ark. Please!" Her eyes are full of tears. Gerald gave me strict orders to escape with her, no distractions. He was stalling time for us, that's the only reason we haven't encountered any soldiers yet. Gerald must be captured at this point; the remaining humans is going to be slaughtered. I decide to do something I have never done before, I lie._

 _"We are going to meet Gerald in the capsule room." I hoped that was enough, it wasn't._

" _What about the rest! Please!" I can't stand those pleading blue eyes._ _  
_ _She gets her will through "Alright, but I will carry you." I insist and she doesn't protest. I will help the others, it is after all, the right thing to do._

* * *

I know where these flashbacks are heading, to the direction that still haunts me. I can't let it get there, no, I need that emerald! I turn my head to see Sonic giving me one of his most concerned expression. Why? I notice something trickle down my muzzle. I instantly wipe it away, the flashbacks haven't gotten there yet. I shouldn't cry, it's okay…I am okay…

"What are you looking at!?" His blue ears perk surprised by my outburst. I shove him away and start walking again. I need to get there as soon as possible, when this is over, everything will turn to normal. I return to my job, join team dark, solve cases to make earth a better place. Faker and the rest as usual, run across continents doing who knows what. I hate this situation, Faker probably consider this as an adventure. It looked like it at first, but now…seem to have changed his mind.

His emerald eyes still glued on me for any signs of distress. I meet it with a heated glare but he refuses to divert his eyes. He is concerned for my wellbeing, I was about to tell him to stop but freeze. The vision turns disorient. Sonic is slowly disappearing in a thick mist of darkness. I brace myself for the flashback but nothing happens. I blink several times but get the same results, I try to focus my eyes, but the vision refuses to return. I can't see! I rub my eyes and open them again, nothing. My heartbeat skyrocketing.

Deaf now blind!? The combo makes the world disappear, I knew something bad would happen, but this! This have spiral out of control, everything I have taken for granted robbed by the trial. I am losing my senses, there is only a few several left. I don't want to tell Faker, I don't want to depend on him! I am the ultimate life form for crying out loud! To rely on him is the worst thing I can think of! But at this rate I will lose everything and whenever I like it or not he needs to know.

I am sure my panicked expression has roused further questions from him. I stop and look at where I think he is.

"Faker…I- "This trial is hitting just the right buttons. I wanted to think nothing of it, take it nonchalant. The emerald is just around the corner. No big deal, I will make it. So I recover my voice after my pulse has calmed down.

"I am blind." I try to sound unaffected, or at least appear to be. Something grab my hand, I know its Faker so I yank it free.

"I don't need to see and hear to walk Faker! I know the way and there is nothing blocking the path. This swamp is just a layer of mud, nothing to be concerned about." I can stand the pain, lose my sight and hearing. But holding his hand, that's out of the question! I return to walk, we can't discuss this issue anyways. I am not willing to talk about my troubles.

At this rate I will lose my other senses and what will the result be? Perhaps even my ability to sense the emerald. We lose if that happens.  
"We need to hurry." I say the obvious, not ready to share my fears. Things take an ugly turn, my heart stops. I hold my breath, I dare not to move with a frozen heart. Chaos energy is what saves me, it shocks my heart back to life. I let out a whimper and fall on my fours. Tears trickle down and I start coughing. Soon I feel movement beside me, I flinch when a hand pat my back, I let him, too tired to fight him anyhow.

It distracts my attention from the pain. I start to tremble when the fingers dig into my fur. A soothing feeling that is so foreign. I want to stay in that position forever, but I soon remember who is doing it. I remove the hand and slowly get up on my feet. Pain zap through my veins but I ignore it.

"My heart stopped there for a second…" I explain weakly and rub the tears away, I almost died, a detail I keep to myself. I just want to lie down and rest, I'm not used to this constant pain. I am completely unprepared for the flashback that replace the missing eyesight.

* * *

" _Maria! Close your eyes!" I tell her before she gets a chance to see the corpses. Blood everywhere, my nose sting. Simulator has prepared me for similar events. This was different, simulators are far from reality. I thought I would be unmoved by death of others, I was a fool. I knew these humans, they weren't strangers. Maria was right, all of them are worth saving. I can't let G.U.N. take more lives! I won't allow it! I quickly skate through the hall determined by own will to stop this massacre. I find the researchers rounded by soldiers, they are forced up against a wall. The soldiers aim their loaded weapons against them._

" _Alright, now I will only ask this once, where is Project Shadow?!" The taller man asks, squad leader I presume. The scientists tremble in fear, obviously not aware of my whereabouts._

" _Let them go or I kill you all!" I shout and hear Maria gasp in my arms. The researchers heave a sigh in relief. They know what I am capable of, nothing can faze me. These soldiers have no other choice but to surrender. The leader turns around with a malicious smirk._

" _Hello there, Project Shadow, the Ultimate life form." He taunts, none of the soldiers show any signs of lowering their guns._

" _Who is that in your arms?" I tighten my hold on Maria._

 _He smirks "Aaah, someone precious" I display my fangs and growl in attempt to look intimidating. Chaos energy boils under my skin like never before! I want to let it out, throw all my powers at him, show exactly what makes me the Ultimate life form._

" _Let's negotiate." I didn't feel like dealing with this man any longer but the scientists were still in danger. I couldn't save them if he so decides to open fire._

" _You come with us like an obedient dog you were meant to be. And we will give them a quick death. Sounds fair?" The man chuckles, he already knows my answer. My stored energy is ready to unleash a rain of chaos spears. Maria looks up at me with pleading eyes._

" _Please Shadow…don't kill them. Don't harm the soldiers." I lock eyes with her, I can't resist. She is everything to me, I can't disappoint her. But now I was up against a wall; how can I save them without hurting the soldiers? I am their only hope, I am doomed to fail! Why! Why does she care about every living being?! They threaten to kill us yet she always tries to see the good in them. If she saw what they had done…perhaps then-_

" _I am losing my patience." The squad leader interrupted my thoughts. I lower my ears in defeat, I see no other way._

" _I will only come obediently if you let everyone go. "_

" _NO Shadow! You can't do that!" Maria manage to wrestle out from my arms, but I grab her before she gets a chance to run over to the scientists. I'm not sure what she had in mind but I don't allow her to finish that stupid plan. I yank her back to my arms and force her to stand behind me. The man starts laughing._

" _What a shame, I guess commander was right. How can you be an efficient weapon if you are trained to be remorseful?" He turns around, not even afraid that I might attack him from behind._

" _Kill them" I froze in fear when the gunfire breaks out in the hall. My hand instantly covers Marias sight. She can't see this, she is too pure…I pick her up before she can protest and take off. We need to get out of here!_

* * *

When darkness takes over I know I am back. Not forgetting the pain that is killing me. It takes a while before I realize that I'm not standing straight, but leaning against something or someone.

"Get off me!" I snarl at Faker, he, for some reason took the liberty to hug me? No, probably to support me. He releases me with slight hesitation. I want to let out some steam, but throwing random chaos spears isn't that smart. But that doesn't stop me from throwing a threat to my rival.

"Don't ever do- "It stops, my tongue doesn't respond. The movements of my mouth and tongue refuse to work properly. I have no idea what caused it, there exist far too many disorders of this kind. I feel no different other than the sudden inability to speak. I don't even need to hear myself to know it.

I try multiple of times but nothing works, I don't want to know what kind of sound I manage to let out. I signal him, that I lost yet another part, my voice. The only way to communicate is with physical contact, something I refuse to do. I point to the emerald direction again, just to remind him. Without warning he pat my shoulder, in attempt to comfort me. I take his wrist and squeeze it, enough to hurt. When he tries to escape, I put more pressure, I want to get the message out. I don't want his pity, nor any unwanted physical affections. After a long while I let him go, confident that he understood what that pain meant. I barge ahead, certain that faker won't retaliate.

I manage to just take a few steps before a flashback hit me.

* * *

 _We finally arrive to the location, Maria have been crying throughout the trip. They were killed in cold blood, right in front of us. Those scientists have for years tried to cure her, for so long that Maria saw them as family. I am glad that I never made such bond with them. My only family is Maria and my creator Gerald._

" _Where is grandfather?" Maria sniffles when I put her down. She didn't know, Gerald stayed behind to stall time for us to escape._

" _He will be here any second." I reassure her, the words make her relax. I swiftly turn my attention to the control panel. I type in the password, the screen flicker and I get full access to the system, it need coordinates. My pulse increases, it demands specific details, something I must calculate in my head, this will take longer than I anticipated, I am not fast enough for this._

" _Maria I need your help." She has a brain of a robotnik, this is like a walk in the park for her._

" _Alright, let me see." I move aside for her to take control; her blue eyes focus on the screen. It doesn't take long before she types in the needed information. Her intelligence always fascinates me, even in this stressful moment she can focus on the task. A single space-pod activate on the right, the glass open and let out a hum._

" _I can only set one space-pod at a time." She explains, and just when that said a soldier barge into the room._

" _Halt!" The man orders. I face him in combat stance and growl threatening._

 _But I have no time to react before I get pushed into the pod. The glass shut, sealing me inside._

" _Maria! What are you doing!?" I scream at her while I try to deactivate the space pod. I stare in shock when I get 'Acess denied' on the control screen. Maria locked me inside!_

 _I turn my attention back to Maria only to witness the soldier shoot her. She falls to her knees but her hand still rests on the control panel._

" _NO!" I hit the glass with all my might but it refuse to break. Maria ignore the wound and turn her attention to me with a genuine smile._

" _Shadow I beg of you, please do it for me…for a better future! For all the people who live on that planet…Give them a chance to be happy…Let them live for their dreams. Shadow I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara Shadow the hedgehog" Her finger press on the launch button._

" _NOOO!" I cry out when the space-pod detach. Darkness surrounds me, earth is getting closer every passing second. Tears blur my vision, I let them fall. I lost everything and everyone I care about. My home, my family, my life GONE! It only took an hour to lose it all. I sink down to the floor in defeat._

" _I promise, I promise." I repeat like a broken record while I enter earth atmosphere. The capsule begins to shake violently, a loud high-pitched sound breaks out._

 **"** _ **Warning, warning, system failure, initiate repair."** I gasp when a part of the capsule rips off. _

**"** _ **Repair failed, several of systems shut down, need immediate replacement."**_

 _I stare at the screen that provide me more information. Nothing of this can be fixed from the inside. The capsule heats up, this should never happen. Its built to endure extreme high and low temperatures, designed to carry living beings. I start panting, it's so warm, like I am on fire! I scream and rapidly hit the glass without success. I summon chaos spears, chaos blasts, but nothing works! It's like Gerald planned to trap me in here!_

 _The speed increase, and I am pressed up against the roof. It needs to lower altitudes and speed before using parachutes. The velocity increase, I can't breathe, too much pressure, a normal person would be dead now. Death would be a bliss, I can't take this anymore. As I predicted the parachutes rip off when released and instead make the pod spin. I continuously hit the walls without a chance to curl into a ball._

 **" _Impact in three seconds."_**

 **"** _ **three."** I only see a blur of green every now and then._

 **"** _ **Two."** Maybe this is for the best…_

 **"** _ **One."** I see you soon Maria…_

 _Everything turn black_


End file.
